


Late Night TV

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You wake up to find Elijah watching some late night television.





	Late Night TV

You rolled over, burrowing back into the cozy warm cocoon of pillows and blankets. But something didn’t feel right.

You cracked open your eyes and glanced at the clock: 2:00 AM. You sat up, rubbing your eyes. Then you realized.

Elijah wasn’t with you.

You frowned, tossing back the covers and swinging your legs out of bed. You left the bedroom and wandered down the hall, peeking into every open door you passed. He had to be here somewhere.

You suddenly registered mumbled voices and saw flickering lights coming from a room up ahead. You padded closer.

What? Just…what?

Elijah was sitting on the sofa, watching TV. He was watching “Powerpuff Girls.” “Powerpuff Girls.”

That was…a little strange, to say the least.

You suddenly wished you had a camera to document this momentous occasion in history. Thinking fast, you sped back to the bedroom as quietly as you could. Just before you entered, you noticed that you could see the light of the TV from just outside the doorway. You grabbed your phone from the nightstand and peeked your head out again.

Unfortunately, the light was gone. Knowing Elijah was probably on his way, you quickly put your phone back and practically leapt into bed, yanking the covers over you.

Maybe you’d get lucky and catch him again. This time you would make sure to bring your phone.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You opened your eyes and almost immediately closed them again. Then you opened them again, registering that you were alone in bed once again. You glanced at the clock: 2:00 AM.

Feeling the strangest sense of deja vu, you remembered the events of the night before.

You got out of bed as quickly and quietly as possible, making sure to grab your phone this time. You peeked your head out, looking for the telltale light. Seeing it, you padded down the hall towards it. You opened the camera on your phone, deciding video would be better than risking the flash from taking a photo. You peeked your head in.

Well, this was unexpected.

Elijah was there, watching “Powerpuff Girls” like the week before. Next to him was none other than Klaus. They were both quietly watching the cartoon. You did a double take, almost positive your eyes were playing tricks on you.

Knowing you’d never get an opportunity like this again, you held your phone up and started recording. You tried to get as much of their faces as possible, so no one could deny it.

This could come in handy in the future.


End file.
